nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Splatoon
Splatoon is a team-based shooter game for the Wii U by Nintendo, announced to be released on May 29, 2015. Plot As Splatoon is primarily a multiplayer- based game, there is not much of a plot. However, the plot of the single- player campaign is as follows: Investigative Report from the Squid Research Lab. The protagonist, wearing the Hero Suit, travels through this underground world. The Octopus Army Corps, hoping to invade the Squid’s world, built this underground facility. Is it just me that feels the Octopus’ longing for the world above-ground from the blue sky projected onto those large monitors? Gameplay The game is an local/online 2- 4-player team shooter where the players try to take territory by splashing paint on the map. This mode is called "Turf War". When the player is on their team's paint, the player can transform into a squid and travel inside the paint, which is twice as fast than if the player just walked on it. However, if the player is on the enemy's paint, the player moves slowly, and a paint effect appears the TV screen, similar to the blooper's ink effect in past Mario Kart games. You can also tap your team's icon to Super Jump to them, making it handy for ambushes. There is a variety of weapons for the "Inklings" (the squid- like creatures) to use as their main and sub weapons. The game also has "super weapons", which are more powerful than the normal weapons. (Ex. the bazooka, shield). After three minutes, the match ends, and the team that has covered the most territory with ink wins. These matches are judged by a cat named Judd. Inbetween sessions, the player wanders in a plaza area. There are other Inklings in the plaza based on player's own inklings and Miiverse posts. There are a couple shops where the player can buy weapons and customizations for their Inkling. They then can go to the mode of their choosing. These modes include Battle Dojo, a one- on- one local/ online mode in which the goal is to deflate as many balloons as possible; Ranked Battle, in which there are several variations on Turf War that you can choose from; the single- player campaign, in which you battle the rivals of the Inklings, the Octarians; and amiibo challenges, in which you can use the upcoming Splatoon amiibo to unlock challenges. Weapons List of Splatoon Weapons Shooters Splattershot Splattershot Jr. Aerospray MG Jet Squelcher The Blaster Chargers Splat Charger E-Liter 3K Splatterscope Rollers Splat Roller Dynamo Roller Sub Weapons Splat Bomb Sprinkler Seeker Splash Wall Suction Bomb Burst Bomb Pointer Sensor Ink Mine Squid Beakon Disruptor Supers Inkzooka Killer Wail Inkstrike Echolocator Bubbler Kraken Maps The game launches with these 5 maps. * Urchin Underpass * Saltspray Rig * Walleye Warehouse * Blackwater Skatepark * Arowana Mall These maps will be added sometime later for free. * Camp Triggerfish Single Player The single-player is against the Octarian army in underground biospheres. The Octarian army has a variety of units at their disposal as well as series of platforming challenges. The Inkling puts on the Hero Suit and ventures to rescue the Zapfish in each level. Arcade games Development This is one of the first game put together by Nintendo's "garage" initiative, a program to get younger developers to create their own games. Videos es: Splatoon Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Shooter games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo games Category:2015 video games Category:Nintendo EAD2 games Category:Upcoming games